In recent years, there has been growth in the area of touch-screen computing devices facilitated by various applications which rely heavily on multi-touch gestures. Additionally, the growing use of touch-screens has made gesture-based authentication methods an attractive alternative to text-based passwords for such devices. By way of example, existing gesture-based authentication approaches include picture-based authentication techniques. However, picture-based authentication techniques commonly lead to user selection of poor quality or low entropy pictures with very few points of interests (POIs), often resulting in obviousness and/or predictability, and ultimately, in a lower level of security.
Accordingly, a need exists for gesture-based authentication techniques that provide enhanced security capabilities while maintaining an ease-of-use aspect.